


Family Dinner

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family time, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, parents being parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: I recieved this prompt on Tumblr:Juliantina prompt: The first time they exchanged tenderness in front of their families, calling themselves by pet names and kissing each other.This was my best idea to fulfill it :)





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this.. I asked for prompts on tumblr and this is one I recieved...
> 
> Please comment or whatever you'd like.. let me know what you think!
> 
> You can always reach me on tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsftw and on twitter at ClexaFTW

“Do you think your parents are going to like me?” 

Juliana looked up from the meal she was preparing. Valentina sat on the counter beside her, snacking on a bag of chips. The younger girl half rolled her eyes as she reached over and took the bag from her girlfriend’s hands. She chuckled lightly when Valentina pouted. When she attempted to reach for the bag again, Juliana moved it out of her reach. 

“I’m cooking. Stop snacking on stuff.” Juliana requested, placing the bag down on the other side of her. “And they’re going to love you.” 

Valentina released a small exhale as she slumped back, resting her head against the cabinet. “I don’t know, Juls.” She turned her head slightly to look at her. “Your mother wasn’t very happy when you told her you were moving in with me.” 

“That was five months ago.” Juliana stated, taking a taste of her food. She wrinkled her nose then patted Valentina’s thigh, silently requesting her to straighten away from the cabinet. She reached up to open the door and Valentina ducked slightly to move out of the way. “And she just needed some time.” She pulled a small jar from the cabinet and closed it again. “You’re the one who said that, remember?” 

“Yeah, I know but-“ Valentina sighed as she leaned back once again. She rested her hands on her thighs, rubbing them back and forth on her jeans. “I guess I’m just wondering how she’s going to react, you know? Actually, seeing us together.” 

Juliana hadn’t really thought about her mother’s reaction to actually seeing them together. When she told her mother about her relationship with Valentina, things were rocky. They barely spoke and when they did, they fought. 

Loudly. 

Valentina watched as Juliana pondered her words. She exhaled, running her hand through her hair. “See.” She blurted as she hopped off the counter. “Now you’re worried about it too.” 

“Val, no.” Juliana protested, shaking herself from her thoughts. She reached over, turning down the heat on the stove as she placed the tiny bottle down on the counter. Her body turned so she was fully facing Valentina. 

The older girl was standing not far from her former position. Her arms were crossed against her chest and her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek. Her little anxious tick twisted her mouth as she did the best to keep her nervous behavior under control. Juliana slumped slightly, pouting at the sight before her. 

“Come here.” She requested, softly as she reached out and pulled Valentina closer. Her hands raised to cup Valentina’s neck. “My parents are going to adore you as much as I do.” She looked deeply into her eyes with a soft, reassuring smile. “And they are just going to have to deal with the fact that you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” A light teasing laugh escaped her throat when Valentina narrowed her eyes. 

“Me?” She questioned, shifting her position to wrap her arms around Juliana’s waist. “Someone is forgetting what happened at the banquet last week.” 

Juliana flushed lightly as she ducked her head. She cleared her throat then returned her attention to Valentina, locking their gaze again. “Next time don’t wear that outfit.” She teased, laughing when Valentina rolled her eyes playfully. Juliana leaned in slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. 

The sound of the doorbell caused both girls to groan. They pressed their foreheads together and Valentina closed her eyes at the contact. “It’s going to be fine.” Valentina muttered, releasing a small sigh. 

Juliana smiled. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” 

“Both.” 

************************************************* 

Dinner was going surprisingly well. 

The conversation during the meal was light. Mostly her mother and stepfather getting to know Valentina outside of what Juliana had already told them. Valentina was her usual charming self. She had completely won over Panchito, but Juliana could still see a bit of uncomfortable gestures from her mother. 

“Dinner was delicious, Juliana.” Panchito complimented as she took his plate from the table. He dabbed his mouth with his napkin. “Seriously, you are almost a better cook then your mother.” He released a bellowing laugh when Lupita nudged him roughly. 

Juliana smiled at him as she took her mother’s plate as well. “Thank you, Panchito.” She replied, turning her attention to Lupita. “Mom, do you want anything else?” 

Lupita shook her head. “No, mija.” She rested her hand on her stomach. “I don’t think I can eat another thing.” 

“Well, don’t say that.” Valentina interjected as she rose from the table as well. She picked up the remaining plates as Juliana made her way around. “We have cake.” 

“Oh, I could go for some cake.” Panchito noted, turning his full attention to Valentina. “Did you make it, Valentina?” 

Valentina released a short laugh and shook her head. “No, no.” She leaned slightly into Juliana, smiling brightly at her girlfriend. “Juls would kill me if I messed up her kitchen.” 

Juliana chuckled at her words, nodding in agreement. “She’s right.” She reached out, wiggling her fingers for Valentina to surrender the items in her hand. “Baby, let me have those. Why don’t you take my parents into the living room and chat for a bit?” 

The pet name slipped from her lips so effortlessly. It was the first time she had said it in front of her mother. She was so focused on Valentina; she didn’t notice the shift in her mother’s demeanor. The way she glanced at Panchito and the way he flashed her a comforting look and rubbed her back, mumbling to her incoherently. 

Valentina scrunched her brow. “No, babe, you’ve been doing stuff all day. Let me help.” 

Lupita shifted again causing Panchito to mutter her name affectionately. She breathed out and nodded her head. “Valentina, don’t bother.” She stated, flashing at soft smile when both girls turned their attention to her. She shrugged her shoulder. “Juli is stubborn. Just let her do it on her own.” 

Juliana made a face. “Thanks, mom.” She scoffed. 

“She’s not wrong.” Valentina added, amused. 

Juliana narrowed her eyes in a faux glare earning a soft laugh from Valentina in response. She flashed Juliana an adorable pout before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her lips. The sound of loud gasp broke them apart and they turned to see Panchito frantically patting Lupe on the back. 

“Mom, are you okay?” Juliana asked, concerned. 

Lupe placed her hand on her chest. “Yes, Yes. I’m fine.” She gasped, waving everyone’s concern off. “My drink just went down the wrong way.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Lupita cleared her throat and nodded. “Yes, mija, I’m sure.” She exchanged a glance with Panchito then scooted her chair backwards. She stood from her chair as her husband followed suit. She took in a breath then slowly released it as a friendly smile formed on her lips. “Come, Valentina.” She motioned her head, beckoning Valentina toward her. “Let’s chat.” 

“O-okay.” Valentina stammered, flashing Juliana a helpless look. 

“You’ll be fine.” Juliana whispered as she kissed her cheek before making her way to the kitchen… 

******************************* 

Juliana could hear the conversation going on in the living room from her place in the kitchen. She half rolled her eyes with a smirk when she heard Valentina laugh at something Panchito said. She knew that laugh. It was Valentina’s polite laugh. 

“No, no. I totally got it.” Valentina said, still laughing lightly as she backed into the kitchen carrying two glasses. “I’ll grab us another drink.” She turned around, her blue eyes widening slightly as she blew out a breath. “Your stepfather-“ 

“Is not that funny.” Juliana finished, tossing a look over her shoulder. 

Valentina scrunched her nose as she placed the glasses down on the center island. “Was it my laugh?” 

Juliana nodded as she licked icing from her finger. “Mmhmm.” She hummed, placing a piece of cake on a nearby plate. Her smile spread further at the feel of Valentina wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Your laugh has a different tone when you’re being nice.” 

“Oh yeah?” Valentina questioned, cocking her eyebrow. She pressed a small kiss on her shoulder then rested her chin in its spot. “I’m going to have to work on it.” 

“I’ll always figure you out.” 

Valentina turned her head, burrowing her face into Juliana’s neck. “Its because you know me.” 

Juliana tilted her head slightly, giving Valentina more space. “Its because I love you.” 

Valentina smiled against her neck, squeezing her midsection affectionately. “I love you.” She muttered, pressing a trail of kisses up her neck leading to her cheek. 

Juliana scrunched her face when Valentina placed a sloppy kiss against her cheek. “Ay, Val!” She scolded, nudging her gently with her elbow. She shifted to the side slightly, scooping up some of the icing. “Here.” 

Valentina raised an eyebrow with a smirk. She leaned slowly; her eyes locked with Juliana’s the entire time as she slowly took the offered taste. She closed her eyes with a soft hum. “That’s really good.” 

“Yeah?” Juliana questioned, beaming proudly. “Not bad for my first attempt.” 

“Not bad at all, mi amor.” Valentina inched closer, meeting Juliana halfway with a soft, loving kiss. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I-“ Lupita stammered, looking anywhere but at the affectionate scene unfolding before her. The girls turned their attention toward her, their curious expressions mirrored one another. She anxiously stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. Panchito was wondering what was happening with the cake.” She chuckled, awkwardly. 

Valentina blew out a breath. “It’s fine.” She motioned her hand animatedly. “You didn’t interrupt anything.” She moved her finger between herself and Juliana. “We were just-“ Her brow furrowed as she watched Juliana shrug her shoulder. Her hand raised to scratch the back of her neck. “You know what? I’m going to go finish up with those drinks.” 

Lupita quickly flashed her a pleading look. “Oh, no, Valentina, please. You don’t-“ 

Valentina shook her head, stopping her in midsentence. “No, it’s fine.” She assured her as she stepped away from Juliana toward the wine rack. “I’m sure you two have plenty to catch up on.” She grabbed a random bottle then picked up the two glasses from the center island. “I’m sure Panchito has another really funny story he’d like to share.” She flashed Juliana a mock exasperated look. 

Juliana released a small chuckle as she cupped her girlfriend’s chin. “We’ll be there soon.” She kissed her lightly. 

There was a sudden sound of something falling over on the kitchen island. They both looked back at Lupita who was struggling to put a napkin holder upright. Juliana breathed in at the realization behind her mother’s behavior. Her eyes shifted to meet Valentina’s once again, sharing a silent conversation with her. Valentina furrowed her brow in confusion until her mouth opened slightly forming a silent ‘oh’. 

“Well…” Valentina breathed, looking from one woman to the other. “See you shortly.” She bowed her head then exited the kitchen. 

Once Valentina was gone, the silence filled the room. Juliana crossed her arms against her chest watching as her mother fidgeted with random items on the table. An amused expression crossed her face and her smile tilted upward at the corner of her mouth. 

“Mom.” Juliana called out, grabbing the other woman’s attention. “What’s wrong?” 

Lupita shook her head, frantically. “No, nothing. Why would something be wrong?” 

Juliana exhaled, shifting her position. “Mom.” She cocked her eyebrow with a knowing stare. 

Lupita held her gaze for a moment before sighing. She broke their stare for a moment, once again playing with random things on their kitchen island. “It’s just-“ She paused, trying to gather her thoughts correctly. “I’m not used to seeing you-“ She shrugged her shoulder as she tore pieces of a napkin. “Being intimate with someone.” 

Juliana took a step forward, subconsciously licking her lips. “With someone or with a woman?” She questioned, taking a step closer to the kitchen island. Her mother was still avoiding eye contact with her the closer she stood. “Mom, I thought we were passed this.” 

Lupita exhaled. “We are, Juli. We are.” She rolled her eyes, annoyed with herself. “Valentina is lovely, honestly. She’s very sweet.” 

“But?” Juliana urged; her brow knitted together. 

Lupita shook her head. “No, sweetie, there’s no but, I swear.” 

“Then I don’t understand-“ 

Lupita ran her hand through her hair then stepped around the kitchen island, so she was standing beside Juliana. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder. “This is all so new to me, Juli.” She squeezed her lovingly. “I’ve learned so much from you and Panchito these last few months but it’s different when you witness it firsthand.” 

Juliana turned her head to look into her mother’s eyes. “Mom, I’m not going to downplay my affection for my girlfriend because it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“I would never ask you to do that.” Lupita stated, immediately. “And it doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” 

Juliana huffed. “You could have fooled me.” 

“Juli.” Lupita cooed, turning her daughter so they were facing each other. She offered a sincere smile as she brushed her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “I’m sorry for acting strange and making you think I was uncomfortable.” Her hands rested on Juliana’s shoulders. “I just need to understand that you are an adult and you’re in love and-“ She sighed, brushing her hair away from her neck. “And I’m happy for you.” 

Juliana breathed in, feeling her heart swell at her mother’s words. “Really?” 

Her mother nodded. “Really.” She didn’t hesitate to pull Juliana in for a hug. She closed her eyes when Juliana hugged her back, resting her head on her shoulder. “I love you, sweetie.” She squeezed her tenderly. 

Juliana smiled, snuggling into her mother’s embrace. “I love you, Mom.” 

Lupita instantly relaxed at her daughter’s confession. She lightly rubbed her back softly then leaned back to look at Juliana. “Mira, I’ll help you take the cake out.” She cupped her chin. “I’m pretty sure Valentina is tired of politely laughing at Panchito’s stories.” 

Juliana released a short laugh. “You could tell?” 

Lupita made a face, blowing out a breath. “Absolutely.” She walked over with her daughter and picked up the plates. She nudged Juliana with her elbow. “I do the same thing.” She tossed her a wink causing Juliana to laugh as they made their way out of the kitchen together….


End file.
